Flavored Kisses
by faby-nan
Summary: Los labios de Lovi sabían mucho mejor que el tomate. Drabbles.
1. USUK

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Titulo:**__ Té._

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC, shonen-ai, uso de nombres humanos, intento de fluff._

_**Pareja: **__Estados UnidosxInglaterra ( UsUk)_

_**Resumen: **__Puede desagradarle el té y la comida inglesa, pero hay cierto inglés del cual jamás podría (ni podrá) hartarse._

**_Nota: _**_Se supone que sean drabbles, pero conociéndome no tengo idea de que pueda resultar (?), puede que una o varias parejas se repitan, dependiendo de lo que mi linda (y poco sana) mentecita proponga...:)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Té<strong>_

Había cosas que le desagradaban de Gran Bretaña, tanto del país como de su representante y estas eran en primer lugar su comida, después su afán por contradecirlo y por último ese maldito sabor a té en sus labios, ¿por qué? Primero porque Alfred odia el té y segundo, porque ese sabor lo enloquece.

Los labios de Inglaterra sabían a té, té de limón, té de menta, té de algo, le dejaban una sensación de frescura en los labios, una sensación hermosa y adictiva, muy adictiva, tan adictiva que se descontrolaba, God, Arthur lo volvía loco, con esos labios perfectos, con esos ojos tan hermosos y brillantes, con esas cejas tan sensuales, con esa voz tan, oh Dios, era tan perfecto, su caballero inglés con sabor a té, a frescura.

Había muchas cosas que le desagradaban a América del británico, pero también había tantas cosas que amaba, como sus tupidas cejas, ¿por qué? La razón es simple, porque gracias a ellas, puede saber fácilmente el estado de ánimo de su pareja, además de que lucen increíblemente sexys en él, pero que conste, a Alfred no le gustan los cejones, las cejas enormes solo lucen sexys en Iggy y en nadie más. Otra cosa que le gusta es su acento, si, ese acento que lo hace sonar pedante, además de que suena realmente excitante cuando dice improperios con esa boquita de "caballero". Veamos, otra cosa que le guste de él, pues sus ojos, son únicos, jamás ha visto unos ojos así, sus labios, porque son suyos y porque son tan…perfectos, si pudiera describir a Arthur en una palabra sería perfecto.

Pero, en fin, Estados Unidos o América, como sea, sabe perfectamente que no importa cuántas cosas odie de su pareja, siempre hay más cosas que ama de él, así que bien puede desagradarle el té y la comida inglesa, pero hay cierto inglés del cual jamás podría (ni podrá) hartarse.

* * *

><p>¡No me maten! Se que debería estar escribiendo yo actualizando "_¿Cuál es el límite del amor?_" pero...erm...mi cerebro colapsó (?) y no puedo escribir nada decente sin ponerle en medio una sarta de divagaciones TT^TT, prometo que tan pronto lo terminé y se me pase la mega depre que traigo, volveré al angst~ wuajaja

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc., etc. (¿apesto para el fluff?) al lindo botoncito azul~!


	2. CuCana

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Titulo:**__ Miel._

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC, shonen-ai, uso de nombres humanos, intento de fluff y demasiada miel...*coma diabético*_

_**Pareja: **__CubaxCanadá_

_**Resumen: **__Ese día nació su adicción al helado de vainilla con miel de maple pero también se dio cuenta que había algo mejor y eso era…_

_**Nota: **Ni yo se porque subí primero el otro drabble, en fin...erm...si no les gusta la pareja, pasen al sig. drabble, si no hay sig. drabble...esperen pacientemente (?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miel<strong>_

Helado, así sabían los labios de Matt y eso era obvio puesto que antes de besarse tanto él como el canadiense habían estado comiéndolo, aun no conseguía entender la razón por la que Matthew vaciaba miel de maple en todo lo que comía, fuera dulce o no, siempre lo acompañaba con aquello, y últimamente tenia la manía de vaciarla hasta en el helado, a él no le molestaba pero en cierta forma le era extraño.

Pensándolo bien los labios de Matthew no solo sabían a helado, había algo más, algo que se combinaba con aquel sabor a vainilla, pero ¿qué era? Era algo dulce, increíblemente dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso.

Se separó de la otra nación, su saliva era exquisita, de eso no tenia duda, aun podía saborear aquel beso, frente a él el canadiense se disponía a terminar de degustar su postre con la cara completamente roja, aun no se acostumbraba a los besos, los disfrutaba pero siempre se ponía tan nervioso como la primera vez que se besaron, contempló atentamente como la cuchara se dirigía a los labios del ojiamatista, estaba llena de helado y miel de maple. Ahora por fin entendía el sabor que tenían los labios de su pareja, miel de maple, eso era, cogió el recipiente de aquella viscosa sustancia que el rubio siempre traía consigo y vertió un poco sobre su helado degustando un sabor parecido al de los labios de Mattie, el amante del maple solo lo veía con una sonrisa, ya sabía el que le gustaría cuando se atreviera a probarlo.

El sabor era similar pero no igual, algo faltaba. Por lo que cogió entre sus manos el rostro del rubio que solo atino a sonrojarse un poco y lo besó, sin duda el sabor era ligeramente diferente, pero igual o incluso más delicioso.

Ese día nació su adicción al helado de vainilla con miel de maple pero también se dio cuenta que había algo mejor y eso era el sabor de los labios de Canadá.

* * *

><p>¡Muchísimas gracias por los lindos reviews! De verdad me animaron~ :3 (mi cerebro derretido yo colapsado se los agradece enormemente), lo prometo, subo la conti/final de "_¿Cuál es el límite del amor?_" a más tardar para el sábado 7, aunque si puedo lo haré antes ;9.

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc., etc. al lindo botoncito de abajo~!

_[Con cada review que dejan ayudan a la autora a llenar el mundo de azúcar y angst...¡Azúcar y angst para todos!]_


	3. SuizaxJapón

_**Diclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Titulo:**__ Chocolate._

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC, shonen-ai, uso de nombres humanos, intento de fluff._

_**Pareja: **__SuizaxJapón_

_**Resumen: **__Y_ _es que definitivamente, no había mejor chocolate que el de Suiza._

**_Nota: _**_Sinceramente creo que no tiene nada de Fluff, pero en fin, lamento si esta muy fail (pero es la primera vez que manejo a Vash u.u), me atreví a hacerlo porque hay muy poco de la pareja, además de que me gusta como se ven, además de que me la pidieron, espero que sea de tu agrado Junjou-Panic_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chocolate<strong>_

Siempre el mismo drama, le dirige miradas furtivas, miradas que parecen encenderle la piel al japonés y entonces, al terminar la junta, lo toma arrebatadamente del brazo, llevándolo a un lugar apartado, a un sitio donde nada ni nadie pueda verlos, y ahí lo besa, lo besa hambrientamente y Kiku le corresponde, porque cada junta solo es un pretexto más para volver a encontrar sus miradas, para unir sus labios frenéticamente, y cada vez les resulta más difícil permanecer separados porque esos besos son adictivos, abrasadores. Se separan totalmente agitados, mientras los ojos verdes se clavan en los oscuros, analizando cada gesto, cada acción, cada pequeño movimiento, como acechándolo, para devorarlo vorazmente, porque al parecer de Kiku, Vash es el cazador y él la presa…

Sin embargo, hay algo que no consigue entender de ese "cazador" y eso es el sabor de sus labios, entiende aquel aroma tan característico que posee, esa perfecta combinación entre campo y pólvora, pero no el sabor de su boca, porque a pesar de la actitud de Suiza, que dista demasiado de algo dulce, sus labios son lo contrario…Chocolate, a eso saben, chocolate ligeramente amargo, pero solo ligeramente y entonces se dirigen un par de miradas cargadas de sentimientos, unas caricias más y cada uno parte, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Y Kiku espera ansiosamente la siguiente reunión, y está seguro de que el suizo también lo hace, porque a pesar de que no guste demasiado de las cosas dulces, ni del chocolate en particular, adora con locura el sabor de aquellos labios, además, sabe que hasta que no llegue la siguiente reunión y su siguiente encuentro con Vash, él se dedicará solo a una cosa, a comer chocolate, pero no cualquier chocolate, sino chocolate suizo…

Y es que definitivamente, no hay mejor chocolate que el de Suiza.

* * *

><p>Respondo los reviews en cuanto llegue de la escuela o.o, en fin, pueden pedirme la pareja que deseen y trataré de hacer un lindo drabble, o sugerirme únicamente un sabor ;9, en fin, me largo a la escuela (¡No quiero ir! TT^TT )<p>

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc., etc. al lindo botoncito de abajo~!

_[Con cada review que dejan ayudan a la autora a llenar el mundo de azúcar y angst...¡Azúcar y angst para todos!]_


	4. PruCan

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Titulo:**__ Cerveza._

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC, shonen-ai, uso de nombres humanos, intento de fluff._

_**Pareja: **__PrusiaxCanadá (PruCan)_

_**Resumen: **La cerveza y los hot cakes no hacían buena combinación ¿cierto? _

**_Nota: _**_Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta al fin este lindo drabble. Que esta vez va para Younaa Drocell, espero que te guste ;) y de verdad te agradezco todo el apoyo que le das a mis fics y tus lindos comentarios que siempre me alegran :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerveza<strong>_

No era nada usual que Prusia lo invitará a desayunar a su casa, ni mucho menos que cocinará para él, a decir verdad el prusiano prefería que cocinarán para su awesome persona antes de hacerlo para alguien más, es más, ni siquiera sabía que Gilbert supiera cocinar. Aunque sonaba lógico, pues era mayor que él ¿no?

El canadiense permanecía inquieto en el comedor, había optado por sentarse en una de las sillas, debido a que cada que escuchaba un quejido, detectaba un olor raro o simplemente escuchaba un golpe, corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la ex nación, para después, regresar acompañado del prusiano. Gilbert le había prohibido la entrada a la cocina, a pesar de lo mucho que insistió en ayudarle, el prusiano lo había rechazado alegando que le prepararía la más deliciosa comida que hubiera probado jamás, aun si en el proceso destruía la cocina de West.

Matt golpeaba nerviosamente sus dedos contra la superficie de la mesa, comenzando a creer que el albino no bromeaba con aquello de prepararle el mejor desayuno aun si en el proceso destruía la cocina de Alemania, demonios, podía incluso ver la expresión del alemán cuando viera aquel desastre. Sonrió mirando a Kumajiro unos momentos, quizá el no podía entrar a la cocina, pero su oso sí.

Más su sorpresa fue grande cuando luego de pedirle a Kumajiro este regreso unos minutos después trayendo consigo un frasco. No importaba cuanto le preguntara, el oso se negaba a contestarle, rayos, su mascota lo había cambiado por un frasco de jarabe de arce.

Estaba cansado de esperar, llevaba hora y media esperando al albino y estaba a punto de intentar por quinceava vez entrar a la cocina, cuando de repente reconoció la cabellera plateada.

El albino se le acercó cargando una bandeja que parecía que en cualquier momento se le caería, se sorprendió bastante cuando vio el contenido de la bandeja. Panqueques. ¿Gilbert había tardado tanto en preparar panqueques?

Restándole importancia decidió probarlos, el primer bocado fue sencillamente…horrible. ¿Qué demonios les había puesto? Ni siquiera la comida de Inglaterra sabía tan mal, pero aun así siguió comiendo, el segundo bocado fue mucho mejor, de acuerdo, nadie cocinaba peor que Arthur, el siguiente bocado fue todavía mejor, y el que le siguió a ese aún más. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado su porción.

Gilbert lo miraba complacido mientras le servía más. Había un sabor familiar en aquellos panqueques, pero no estaba seguro de cual era, no, hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia aquella botella que tenía frente a sí. Cerveza, eso era lo que estaba bebiendo el prusiano. ¿Acaso…? No, seguro era su imaginación. Además la cerveza y los hot cakes no hacían buena combinación ¿cierto?

Pero extrañamente esos panqueques le causaban una sensación embriagante y a la vez una extraña euforia.

Gilbert lo miraba sorprendido, Matt tenía las mejillas encendidas y no paraba de pedirle que lo besara. ¿Acaso había sido mala idea añadirle cerveza a los panqueques?

* * *

><p>Wii~ me gustaría escribir que paso después, pero mejor lo dejo a su imaginación *¬*<p>

En fin, ya saben, pueden pedir la pareja que deseen y trataré de hacerla o únicamente sugerir un sabor, en fin, me voy a escribir otro drabble y a continuar "_Who?_"

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc., etc. al lindo botoncito azul!

_[Recuerden sus reviews ayudan a embriagar a tiernos canadienses e incentivan a Prusia a invadir regiones vitales]_


	5. Spamano

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Titulo:**__ Tomate._

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC, shonen-ai, uso de nombres humanos, intento de fluff._

_**Pareja: **__EspañaxRomano (Spamano)_

_**Resumen: **__Los labios de Lovi sabían mucho mejor que el tomate._

_**_Nota: _**_Bueno, esta pareja me la pidió _TheFannishaUsui, de verdad espero que te guste, me disculpó si están muy fail las personalidades, pero tengo un severo problema con los tsunderes (sí, hablo de ustedes Lovi e Iggy). No encontré un sabor mejor que el tomate, así que improvise (?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomate<strong>_

¿A qué sabían los labios de Lovino? No lo sabía, por más que tratará de recordarlo, simplemente no podía. No era que no amara lo suficiente a _su_ Lovi, solo no podía descifrar el sabor de sus besos.

El pobre Antonio llevaba horas torturándose, conocía, o al menos podía imaginar, el sabor los labios de todos a su alrededor, excepto los de Romano. Sólo estaba seguro de algo, estos no sabían a vino, ni a cerveza, té, Coca-Cola, maple ó chocolate. ¿Pasta? Quizá sabían a eso, pero no lo podía asegurar.

Por otro lado Italia del Sur estaba inquieto, el español bastardo estaba demasiado callado. ¡No parecía él! ¡Y claro que no estaba preocupado! Él sólo…tenía curiosidad. Sí, era eso.

Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue aquella pregunta y la mirada de confusión del ibérico.

– ¿A qué saben tus labios Lovi?

– _Che palle_, ¿cómo demonios voy a saberlo bastardo?

Pero España en lugar de responderle solo le tomó del rostro para unir sus labios. Aunque luego de eso recibió un cabezazo de parte del italiano. Su Lovi era _tan_ adorable.

En definitiva, los labios de Romano sabían a tomate, pero también a algo más, y aunque España no estuviera seguro de lo que era, de algo si estaba seguro. Los labios de Lovi sabían mucho mejor que el tomate.

* * *

><p>Los tomates dominarán al mundo, bueno por lo menos el mundo de las frutas (?)*huye felizmente predicando el amor a los tomates*<p>

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc., etc. al lindo botoncito azul!

_[Por cada review que dejen Lovi recibe un lindo, redondo y jugoso...tomatito] ¡Definitivamente no estaba pensando en el trasero de España cuando escribí eso!_


End file.
